Pups And The Birthday Bash!
CHAPTER 1 CHASE'S BIRTHDAY At the lookout Ryder and the pups are prepairing for Chase's birthday Jackie:Hey Ryder i got the balloons like you said Ryder:Good job Jackie! Zuma and Everest are still at Mr.Porter's shop making the cake Meanwhile at the park with Chase and Rocky Chase:It's a little boring here with just the two of us let's go back to the lookout Rocky:Wait! Chase you dont wanna do that! Chase:Why not? Rocky:Because uh...because there are lots of feathers there and you'll sneze alot! Chase:Oh ok! Let's go to Mr.Porter's im hungry! Rocky:Wait Mr.Porter isn't there! He went for a tomato dilivery! Chase:Are you ok Rocky? You're acting weird CHAPTER 2 BIRTHDAY RESCUE Everest:Ok Zuma we got the cake! Let's go back to the lookout! Zuma:Chase is gonna love this party! Ryder:Hmm... It seems like the adventure bay train is on fire! Paw Patrol to the lookout! Pups:Ryder needs us! After the pups hide the birthday stuff Chase:Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder:Pups the train is on fire and we have to save it! Skye we need you to see if any people are there from above Skye:This pups gotta fly! Ryder:Marshall we need you to put out the fire Marshall:Im fired up! Ryder:Jackie i need your nurse gear to make sure all the people and pups are ok Jackie:After a big fall Jackie heals all! Ryder:And Chase we need your spy gear to the people out with your zipline Chase:Super spy Chase is on the case! Ryder:(Whispers)Everest make sure when we get back the party is up Everest:(Whispers)Ice or snow im ready to go! Ryder:Ok Paw Patrol is on a roll CHAPTER 3 LEAH JOINS THE PUPS Ryder:Skye are there any people? Skye:Yeah there are! Marshall:Ruff hose!(Hose comes out and sprays water) Ryder:Now Chase! Chase:Ruff zipline!(Chase's pup pack is busted so the zipline didnt come out) Uh oh Jackie:Chase what happened? Chase:My pup pack is broken! Ryder:Oh no! ???:Huh? What was that? Skye:Huh? Ryder! I see someone over there! Ryder:It's a pup! ???:Hello! Im Leah! Chase:Hi Leah! But we need a way to fix my pup pack! Leah:Huh(Replaces gears and screws down the top of the pup pack) That should do it! Chase:Ruff zipline!(Zipline comes out) Wow it worked! Thanks Leah!(Rescues people in train) Jackie:Ruff x-ray!(X-rays people) All good here! Back at the lookout Ryder:For her bravery and helping Chase fix his pup pack i introduce you the engineering pup of the Paw Patrol Leah! Leah:Wow! My very own Paw Patrol pup tag? And pup pack? Ryder:You have some pretty cool gear too Rocky:Just bark it out like we showed you Jackie:Ruff gears!(Gears come out) Wow! Rocky:And the other one? Leah:Ruff engin!(Engins come out in different sizes) Ryder:And your own vehicle Leah:Wow! A truck just for me? Thanks Ryder! Ryder:No problem! CHAPTER 4 CHASE'S SUPRISE Rubble:Pups im back! I got the candles! Everest:Good job Rubble! Zuma:Now let's put them on the cake! After setting up the party and turning off the lights Chase:Why is it so dark in here? Pups? Where are you? The lights turn back on Pups:Suprise! Chase:Wow! You put up a party for me? And made me a cake? Thanks guys! Jackie:No problem! Chase:But where was Rubble the whole time? Rocky:I sent him to get the candles for the cake! Chase:But where is the cake? Rubble:(Eats all the cake) Did you guys want some? Pups:(Laughing)